


Voicemails to Derek

by blackXroseXdying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hospitals, Spoilers, very minor blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackXroseXdying/pseuds/blackXroseXdying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set throughout Season 5A and the first episode of 5B<br/>Stiles calls Derek and leaves voicemails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemails to Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 5A and the first episode of 5B

_"This is Derek, leave a message."_  
Stiles cursed under his breath and his fingers through his hair as, once again, calling Derek ended in only the voicemail.  
All the other times he had called it was usually just to hear Derek's voice, but now...now he actually needed him. Things felt...not quite right in Beacon Hills, but no one would believe Stiles. Maybe Derek would. He hoped he would.

"Hey Derek, it's Stiles. I think things are happening again. Bad things obviously, in this town. Something doesn't feel right. I think we need your help. Call me."

Stiles hung up after leaving the message and sat behind the wheel of the Jeep, spinning his keys around on one finger, while he waited for Scott to come out of the school.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Scott had climbed into the passenger seat until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Stiles? You ready to go?" Scott said.  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I was just thinking." Stiles started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.  
"Not about Theo again I hope? Stiles he hasn't done anything wrong, just...drop it."  
They had had this argument many times over the last week or so, but no matter how many times Scott told him to let it go, he couldn't. There was something off about Theo but Stiles just couldn't figure out what it was.

  
_``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````_

_This is Derek, leave a message."_  
Does this guy ever answer his phone? Stiles sat at his desk, staring at the screen of his laptop but not really seeing what was on it.

"People are being killed again Derek. We definitely need your help."

For probably the first time ever, Stiles couldn't think of anything else to say so he just hung up. He had no idea how to explain what was happening, and didn't think it would make much sense over the phone. He knew it was Theo, he just had no proof. Apart from his bad feeling about the guy.  
They didn't know what was killing people so he couldn't even do research to igure out how to stop it. He closed the lid of the laptop and flumped onto his bed, trying to stop thinking long enough to fall asleep.  
He had barely drifted off when his alarm was going off telling him to get up for school.

  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_"This is Derek, leave a message."_

Stiles sat in his Jeep, heart racing and hands shaking so badly he could barely hold the phone to his ear.  
The hand that was still resting on the stearing wheel was covered in blood and Stiles closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing so he wouldn't have a panic attack.

"Derek..." he had to clear his throat a couple of times so he could get the words out. "Derek, I just...I killed someone. I couldn't...he was going to kill me...I didn't...I didn't have a choice, did I? I need your help."

His voice broke on the last few words and he hung up before he started rambling.  
Stiles drove home, barely seeing where he was going because of the tears clouding his vision.  
He walked upstairs, for once glad that his dad wasn't home, and ran straight to the bathroom.  
He turned on the shower and stood under the scalding hot water, scrubbing furiously at his skin, trying to get rid of the blood.

Once he was back in his bedroom, clean and dry he started writing on the board that was in the middle of his room, trying to organize his thoughts.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Stiles sat in the waiting room at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, hunched forwards with his elbows on his knees, shaking and scared, trying to stop his tears.  
His dad was somewhere back there, having surgery to try and save him.  
He couldn't lose his dad. Then he'd have no one.  
Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed the only number he seemed to call these days. Even if he didn't answer...\

_"This is Derek, leave a message."_

Of course he didn't answer, he never does. That never stops Stiles from leaving a message though.

"Derek. He, uh...my dad, he...I can't. If he doesn't...what am I gonna do?"  
Stiles hung up, not being able to speak anymore.  
He sat in the hard plastic chair, staring at the doors to his left, waiting for someone to come out and tell him his dad was okay.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Stiles didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a hand on his shoulder and faintly heard someone saying his name.  
"Derek?" He said, standing up quickly when he saw who was standing in front of him.  
Derek looked the same as when Stiles had last seen him, but somehow different. Stiles couldn't put his finger on what was different.  
Stiles stood there, trying to figure out what to say, but before he could say anything Derek had pulled him into a hug, his arms tight around Stiles' shoulders.  
Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's back and buried his face in Derek's shoulder - the tears he had been trying to stop since he found his dad spilled over and soaked Derek's t-shirt.  
After what seemed like forever Derek pulled out of the hug and Stiles wiped the tears off his face with the sleeve of his shirt, not looking at Derek.  
Without any prompting from Derek Stiles launched into an explanation about what had been happening since Derek had left and when he had finally got everything out, he sank back into the chair, suddenly exhausted.  
Derek sat down in the chair next to him and they sat mostly in silence, occasionally saying something to break the deafening silence in the waiting room.  
Stiles had lost track of time since he had first found his dad, so he had no idea how long it was before he heard someone walking towards the doors.  
He stood up quickly when Melissa walked through them and out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek stand up too.  
"He's going to be okay Stiles, he..."  
Stiles didn't let her finish, just rushed forwards and hugged her tightly.  
"It's okay, sweetie. He's okay." she rubbed small circles into his back until Stiles pulled away and stood in front of her. Playing with his fingers anxiously.  
"He's sleeping right now, but you can still go in and sit with him if you like." she said.  
Stiles nodded his head and followed Melissa down the hallway and stopped in the doorway of a room.  
His dad was lying in the hospital bed, not moving, looking a little grey, with an oxygen mask over his face. Stiles sat down in the chair next to the bed and took one of his dad's hands in both of his, squeezing it softly. He lay his head down on the bed next to his dad's hand and closed his eyes.  
He thought he could hear Melissa talking to someone (probably Derek) but he too exhausted and relieved to care what they were saying.  
His dad was alive.

 


End file.
